


august rain

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: Over the years, the umbrella comes to mean different things for Adrien. From empty promises to flourishing friendships and secret identities, he finds that there’s more to the rain than just the thunder.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 175
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	august rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousandstrangerthingsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/gifts).



> I hope you like this! It was a bit hard to include DJWifi for this prompt, but they make an appearance. Otherwise, there’s plenty of Emilie and the love square to go around. 
> 
> Huge thank you to [silv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky%E2%80%9D%20=rel=) for being my lovely beta!

It was storming. 

It had been since the early afternoon. Adrien had stumbled out of what was his first ever day of school to find that the sky had opened up. Now, he was home. 

The sound of rain splattering against the window panes lulled Adrien into a sense of calm. With his eyes closed and his other senses heightened, Adrien could pretend he was in another place, another time. He could imagine it was his mother laying beside him, and not the lonely pillow. 

_ A bolt of lightning struck in the distance. It was quickly followed by a bold clap of thunder. Adrien dove towards his mother, burying his face in her side. Emilie wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms comfortingly.  _

_ “Oh, little darling, you’re alright,” Emilie cooed. “It’s just the rain,” she promised.  _

_ “I don’t like the rain!” Adrien frowned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “It’s loud, and scary!” _

_ Emilie laughed softly. She brought her hand up to grab a lock of his hair, twirling it with her fingers and brushing it back and forth along the tip of his ear. Adrien immediately relaxed into the touch, sighing contentedly.  _

_ “There, isn’t that nice?” Emilie smiled. Adrien nodded, burying his face deeper into her bosom. He loved being held by his maman when she would let him. _

_ Another clap of thunder boomed outside and Adrien shrieked, kicking his little legs out in fright. “Nooo! Make it stop!” He whined.  _

_ “Shhh,” Emilie whispered, abandoning the lock of hair she’d been messing with in favor of running her hand through his hair. “Your maman’s here, the storm can’t hurt you. Little darling, it’s okay.” _

_ Another clap of thunder sounded, and Adrien protested with a high pitched whine. He could feel his eyes water. “But… but…”  _

_ “What? What is it?” _

_ “What’s gonna happen when you’re not here?” Adrien asked, already dreading the moment his maman would leave.  _

_ Emilie frowned. “I’m not going to leave you, little darling. You should know that.” _

_ “Yes, you will!” Adrien insisted. “You and Pere go on those business trips and leave me all alone. You’re never here!” _

_ Emilie wasn’t deterred by the news. Instead, she sat up in the bed, kicking off the protection the sheets offered and effectively displacing him. Adrien looked up at her, feeling small and confused. He wanted to keep hiding in his maman’s arms.  _

_ “Come on. Up, up!” His maman ordered, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Adrien refused to move, pulling the sheets up to his chest and clenching them in his fists tightly. “Adrien, honey, stop being afraid. I’ve got something to show you. Won’t you come with me?” _

_ Adrien shook his head with a pout, eyeing the windows distrustfully. _

_ “Alright, I guess I’ll just have to carry you,” Emilie sighed. She leaned forward to pry the sheets from his hands and heft him into her arms.  _

_ “Nooo!” Adrien whined, trying to squirm away. Emilie only held him tighter. _

_ Another crack of thunder went off in the distance. Adrien was suddenly glad his mother had taken hold of him. He stopped squirming and buried his face in her neck, trying to block out the scary noises.  _

_ “See, isn’t that better?” Emilie asked. Adrien waited a moment, feeling stubborn, before he found himself nodding.  _

_ With Adrien settled in her arms, Emilie began to walk. Adrien settled his chin on her shoulder and reached his arms up and over to fiddle with her hair. He always liked to play with the blonde locks when she’d let him, which wasn’t often. Usually she was quick to untangle his fingers from her hair. _

_ “What are you doing back there, little darling?” Emilie asked, her voice a little tense.  _

_ “Playing,” Adrien shrugged.  _

_ “Is that so?” His maman asked. Adrien felt himself slip a little, but his maman picked him right back up. He continued to fiddle with her hair, admiring the way it seemed to glow in the darkness.  _

_ “Alright, let go. We’re here,” Emilie said, setting him gently on the floor of her private study. Usually, Adrien wasn’t allowed inside. His maman always said never to bother her when she was inside, that she needed her ‘quiet time’. He took the opportunity to marvel at it while he could.  _

_ “Woah,” Adrien gasped. “It’s so pretty!” _

_ It was. The walls were painted a very light pink, so light it was almost white. There was a small glass chandelier which hung from the ceiling and illuminated the room. One wall was lined with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, interspersed with both books and framed photos. On the other wall was a couch, and in the center of the room was a grand desk.  _

_ “Thank you, Adrien, but that’s not what I wanted to show you,” his maman smiled. Adrien’s eyes widened.  _

_ “It isn’t?” _

_ Emile shook her head. “No, it isn’t. Come over here,” she gestured to him, leading them over to a small bin at the side of her desk. Inside was an umbrella.  _

_ “This is from my movie, do you remember?” His maman asked, holding the umbrella before him. Adrien nodded quickly, remembering the days she’d spent away from him at the set. “Well, I want you to keep it!” _

_ Adrien took the umbrella from her hands and marveled at it. It wasn’t anything particularly beautiful or special looking, but his maman was a private person. She rarely shared things with him. When she did, it was important.  _

_ “Why?” Adrien asked. He fingered the fabric gently. Having grown up in the home of one of the most notable fashion designers in Paris, Adrien knew fabrics. The fabric used on the umbrella was high quality and likely very expensive.  _

_ “When you use it, it’ll be like I’m there to protect you. I’ll shield you from the storms no matter where you are, little darling,” Emilie explained. “Here, why don’t we open it?” _

_ Adrien frowned. “Chloe says that’s bad luck!” _

_ His maman winked. “I always say bad luck makes life a little interesting!” _

_ Then, Emilie opened the umbrella wide and positioned it over their heads. She pulled Adrien close and pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of his head.  _

_ Sitting under the open umbrella with his maman, Adrien found the rain wasn’t quite so bad.  _

_ - _

The rain continued to pound against the window. It had been a long time since he’d been truly afraid of the rain, but Adrien found himself missing the umbrella and the comfort it provided. 

The night that Emilie had given Adrien the umbrella had been the last night she’d truly spent with him. After that, his maman had descended into a spiral of madness. 

First, she’d been consumed by a search for rare jewelry. Her behavior bordered on erratic as she and his père dedicated their every waking moment to research. Their search had taken them away from Adrien for months at a time as they travelled the world. 

Once Emilie and Gabriel had finally returned home, the mother he’d known was gone. She’d been replaced by a sickly woman, plagued by coughing fits and fainting spells and left with no time for  _ him. _ After another year, she’d disappeared altogether. 

Throughout all of it, all Adrien had was the umbrella. It had become a source of comfort and a connection to the woman his mother had been. Without it, he worried he would forget. 

The umbrella belonged to Marinette now. He didn’t and wouldn’t regret giving it to her, but part of him felt guilty about giving up a part of his maman. But...

Adrien would always have the rain. 

-

It was an entire year before Adrien saw the umbrella again. The month was August, and the sky was pouring, as it was notorious to do at that time of year.

He hadn’t expected to see it, if he was being honest. With everything that happened in the past year - becoming Chat Noir, starting school, facing Hawkmoth on Heroes Day, and losing Master Fu - Adrien could honestly say that the umbrella hadn’t occupied much of his thoughts. 

Adrien had almost  _ forgotten. _

It was a sad realization to come to. He didn’t  _ want _ to forget his maman and the promise she’d given him, and yet…

His maman wasn’t the first thought that came to his mind when he saw it. 

His first thought was  _ Marinette. _

The umbrella had taken on a second, equally profound meaning. 

Just the sight of it made him recall another rainy day. One where he’d forged one of his first true friendships with the kindest girl he’d ever known. 

Adrien could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, but the sound was no match for the quickening of his heart and the smile that was quickly spreading across his face. 

_ “Marinette!” _ Adrien called instinctively. 

Amidst the throng of people, Adrien saw the holder of the umbrella stop in their tracks. He forced his way up through the crowded sidewalk, not caring that he’d lost the protection of the roof of the school he’d been hiding beneath while waiting for his ride, nor that his clothes were getting absolutely soaked. 

As he got closer, Adrien could make out her lithe figure. Her hair was up in her signature pigtails, and the vibrant red of the hair ribbons cut through the grey of the afternoon. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s eyes widened.    
  
So, Adrien had been right! It  _ was _ her. But before he could say anything, Marinette gasped. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” She cried. “Get under here, you’re soaked!”

Adrien found himself being tugged forward by Marinette until he was pressed intimately up against her, no space to be found as they shared the cover of the umbrella. Suddenly, Marinette’s whole body stiffened. She looked up slowly until their eyes met. She grinned sheepishly, her cheeks burning. 

“Uh… h-hey,” Adrien stuttered, finding his own cheeks to be uncomfortably warm. He noticed a few stray water droplets glistening against her eyelashes, drawing attention to the way her bluebell eyes sparkled. Had Marinette always been so pretty?

“Hey yourself, love-birds. Are neither of you going to greet us?” Alya snorted, snapping Adrien out of his daze. He blinked the image of Marinette away quickly and turned to greet Alya and Nino. The pair of them were huddled close under a single umbrella, Nino’s arm wrapped tightly around Alya. 

“Oh, hey! What are you two doing here?” Adrien asked. Why  _ were _ all three of them meeting in the rain, anyway?

“We’re on our way to go see that new movie, remember? We invited you but your old man said no,” Nino reminded him. Adrien’s eyes widened in understanding. 

“Ah, of… of course. Well, you three have a good time!” 

“Th-thanks!” Marinette grinned. “So, uh… Are you going to be okay getting home in this weather? Do you want to come with us?” She asked. 

Adrien grimaced. “Yeah, I’m… I’m waiting on my ride. Fencing practice just ended,” he explained. 

“Ohhh! Right, haha, silly me!” Marinette giggled. “Well, stay safe. We’ll see you on Monday?”

“Definitely,” Adrien agreed, nodding his head quickly. He retreated back to the safety underneath the awning and watched his friends disappear. The last glimpse he caught of them was of his mother’s umbrella disappearing around the corner. He felt almost uncomfortable to see it go, not knowing if or when he’d see it again. 

As Adrien waited for his ride, he couldn’t help but think back on the last year of his life. Everything had changed so quickly. 

A few years ago, Adrien would have never even considered giving the umbrella away. It was his last cherished possession from the woman his maman had been. It was a memory that belonged only to him, of late night hugs and promises. And yet, he’d given it away to Marinette so easily. 

What did that say about Adrien? 

More importantly, what did that say about  _ Marinette? _

He’d offered the umbrella without second thought, because Marinette meant that much to him. Adrien had hated the thought that someone as kind and beautiful as Marinette despised him. He… he would have done anything to make it better. That included giving away his maman’s umbrella, if it meant he could show her some kindness and gain her forgiveness. 

Adrien’s choice to offer her the umbrella had proven to be the right one, time and time again. Every day, Adrien was amazed by the kindness that Marinette had to offer the world. Whenever she smiled at him, it made his heart skip a beat. Even Ladybug had recognized how wonderful Marinette was when she allowed her to wield not only the Mouse Miraculous, but the Cat and Ladybug as well. He didn’t think anyone else could have done such a thing. 

Marinette was just… wonderful. She meant so much to adrien; he couldn't imagine giving the umbrella away to anyone else. 

Besides, Adrien couldn’t cling to the last vestiges of his maman forever; she’d been gone for a long time. Even when she had been home, she was never quite there. Emilie was always distracted by one meeting or the next, and later by her search for the jewelry. It was rare that she had a night for him, like the one when she’d given him the umbrella. Perhaps it was time to let her go. 

Adrien wasn’t a scared little boy anymore. He didn’t  _ need _ protection. Now, the umbrella meant something new, maybe something better…

It meant new beginnings, hope, found friendships, and most of all… 

It meant  _ Marinette. _

The beeping of the horn from his driver pulled Adrien out of his contemplation, but it couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

-

With it having been a year since Chat Noir had seen the umbrella, he didn’t expect to see it again for at least that long. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to see it again less than a week later. 

And he certainly hadn't been expecting to see it in the hands of  _ Ladybug. _

It was raining once more when Chat was scheduled to meet Ladybug for patrol. If that was the case, usually one of them brought an umbrella to share as they travelled the city by foot. It was yet another reason why Adrien had come to love the rain. First was his mother’s promise, then was Marinette’s friendship, and last was the time with his lady. 

Rain meant Chat Noir could enjoy some real time with Ladybug. They could hold a real conversation, unhindered by fighting an akuma or running breathlessly through the city. It was how he’d learned that Ladybug loved the rain too.

Yet, when she landed softly against the sidewalk where they’d intended to meet, Chat Noir did not feel the usual excitement. His mouth went dry at the familiar carving of a butterfly on the wooden handle of the umbrella Ladybug was holding. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Ladybug greeted, unaware of his inner turmoil. “The umbrella I usually bring broke, if you can believe it. I brought this one instead. It’s a little finicky, though. I hope that's alright,” she laughed, sliding open the umbrella. 

Chat sucked in a sharp breath as the umbrella sprung to life. It… It had to be a coincidence. There was absolutely  _ no way. _

“Where…” Chat swallowed, trying to scrounge up strength, “where’d you get that?” 

Ladybug smiled and looked at the umbrella fondly. Chat’s breath lodged in his throat. 

“A boy in my class gave it to me. We got off to a bad start, but he apologized and gave me his umbrella so I could get home in the rain. Isn’t it so sweet?”

Chat wanted to scream. That umbrella meant  _ Marinette, _ and if Ladybug had it…    
  
_ Please, _ he thought to himself,  _ stop. Just stop. Don’t go down this road. You’re not supposed to know.  _

“This boy…” Chat started, internally kicking himself. “You’re friends?”

Ladybug blushed. 

_ What?  _

“I, uh… guess you could say that. He’s the boy that I… that I love,” Ladybug admitted sheepishly. 

“Marinette, you love me?!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chat knew he’d just made a horrible mistake. He clapped his hands to his mouth in horror. Ladybug’s face lost all of its color. 

“How… How did you…?!”

“I’m so sorry!” Chat blurted. “It’s just… I recognized my umbrella! I wasn’t going to say anything but then you said you  _ loved _ me and I couldn’t help it!” 

_ “Adrien?!” _ Ladybug shrieked. 

Chat waited a moment before nodding slowly, his eyes lowered. 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to, I promise…” He tried pointlessly. He knew what had to happen next and it made his heart hurt. 

Ladybug sighed and shook her head. “No, no, it’s my fault. I should’ve just gone out and bought a new umbrella, not brought a personal one. Ugh… what are we going to do?!”

Chat’s head was still spinning from the revelation. His mind had put together the pieces so easily, but one together they were not easily broken apart. Suddenly two of his best friends were meshed into one. The girl he loved was Marinette was Ladybug and there wasn’t a single distinction he could find. It made so much sense it  _ hurt, _ but… there was no time to contemplate it. 

“I’m… I think this is when I give you my miraculous, right? Fu said…”

_ “No,” _ Ladybug cut him off sharply. “I’m not taking your miraculous. Not now, not ever. You’re my partner, kitty, and now… Now I know you’re more than that, too.”

“Did you mean it?” Chat brightened, suddenly hopeful. “You love me?”

Ladybug suddenly turned bashful. She stared right down at her toes so he couldn’t see her face, but Chat could make out the tips of her ears burning red. She nodded rapidly. 

Chat Noir felt his own cheeks starting to heat up at the admission. Marinette, his lady,  _ loved _ him? 

Chat took a step forward, bringing up a clawed hand to gently lift Ladybug’s chin. Then, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s okay,” he smiled when Ladybug began to flounder. “I love you too.”

“Should we, um… Should we patrol now?” Ladybug asked, her voice a little thick. 

Chat Noir laughed. “You still want to?” He questioned, feeling a little doubtful. 

“It’ll give us time to talk, and if you want we could… hold hands?”

“Hold hands? My Lady, how scandalous!” Chat snickered. 

“Hey!” Ladybug scowled, slapping his arm. “Don’t make fun of me!”

Chat bit back a grin. “I would  _ never!” _

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible. Let’s see how you feel when you  _ don’t _ get to hold my hand,” she harrumphed, spinning on her heel and walking away, chin held high and umbrella raised. 

“H-hey, now hold on a minute!” Chat called after her, suddenly nervous. 

“Better hurry up, then!” Ladybug teased. He laughed. 

Before he followed, however, Chat took a moment to admire the sight of her. 

Marinette was the girl he loved. Chat couldn’t believe he hadn’t put the pieces together sooner. There was no other explanation for it. The two girls were one in the same, and… he was unbelievably happy about it. 

As he watched, Chat thought back to the days previous where he’d caught sight of Marinette holding the umbrella. The sight of it was so distinctive, so perfect… Of course he had recognized who Ladybug was the moment that he saw her with it. 

Who could have known that one umbrella could come to mean so much?

-

The next morning, Marinette was waiting for him beneath a familiar black umbrella, and all was right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
